I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive axle joint seals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for extending the operation of a drive axle joint seal.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Generally, drive axles of a vehicle are completely flexible assemblies consisting of an inner joint and an outer joint connected by an axle shaft. The inner joint is completely flexible and has the capability of in and out movement. The outer joint is also flexible, but cannot move in and out.
In order to protect these drive axle joints, a seal or "boot" is provided about the joint to ensure that the joint will stay lubricated during normal use of the vehicle. The boot is generally formed of silicone, neoprene rubber or thermoplastic material. The boot is flexible in all directions and comprises a bellows-like profile to allow the drive axle joint to flex in and out or freely rotate about the joint's central axis.
The boot is placed over the joint and connected to the joint casing at one end and the axle shaft at the opposite end. This connection is usually made by a ring clamp or other well known means of attachment. The point of attachment creates a seal between the boot and the joint, thus creating a protective area surrounding the drive axle joint that prevents joint lubrication, such as grease, from escaping the joint area and protecting the axle joint from atmospheric conditions. The sealed ends of the boot prevent the lubricating material from escaping the joint area.
Although the sealed boot prevents the joint area from drying up, the exterior of the boot is subject to excessive wear and tear. Specifically, both inner and outer joint boots may be subject to abrasive action encountered from substantial road deposits which build up on adjacent suspension components. Further, off-road driving by recreational and/or commercial vehicles, such as four-wheel drive vehicles, subject the boots to more subversive circumstances that may cause great wear and tear on the outer shell of the boot.
Further, the use of a non-resistant material, such as silicone, neoprene rubber or thermoplastic, to form the boot does not aid in guarding the boot against such wear and tear. A boot protector would, therefore, be advantageous in resisting such abrasion on the boot and extend the range of operation and the life of the boot itself.